The Journey of Little Princess Chap2
by Vall Knight
Summary: Chapter 2 : The Town of Monk and The Last Monk Warrior.    This is the 2nd chapter of my story... enjoy it...


Chapter 2 : The Town of Monk and The Last Monk Warior

Christ, Christa, dan Chou Len melanjutkan perjalan ke kota selanjutnya yang belum mereka tahu sebelumnya.

"CHRIST!," teriak Christa tiba – tiba.

"Ada apa, tuan?," sahut Christ sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku capek!," jawab Christa yang langsung duduk di tanah.

"Manja benar putrimu itu, Christ," seru Chou Len.

"HUMPH!," Christa menggembungkan pipinya dan terlihat kesal.

"Hah, dasar anak – anak," Chou Len menggelengkan kepalanya dan tiba – tiba _'JDAAANG!'_ sebuah panci melayang di wajahnya.

"A-a-a-a...," _'bruuuk'_ Chou Len langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"Dasar! Weeek!," Christa mengejek Chou Len.

"HAAAAAAH! DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI! TADI ITU SAKIT TAHU!," seru Chou Len sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"AKU NGGAK PERDULI!,"sahut Christa dengan suara yang lebih kencang. Sementara kedua anak itu adu mulut, Christ pun beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Dasar anak – anak. Aku tidur ah," Christ memejamkan mata.

"CHRIST!," teriak kedua anak itu. Christ terbangun karena terkejut dan ia langsung merinding melihat tatapan kedua anak itu.

"Menurutmu siapa yang benar?," tanya Christa dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Pasti aku yang benar, ya kan, Christ?," tanya Chou Len dengan tatapan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"A-a-aku netral," jawab Christ dengan agak takut.

"APAAA!," teriak kedua anak itu sambil memberi tatapan aneh lagi.

"E-e-eh?," Christ meringkup bagaikan kura – kura yang ketakutan.

"Ya sudah," kata Christa yang langsung berjalan.

"Ayo jalan lagi," Chou Len juga langsung pergi berjalan meninggalkan Christ.

"He-hei... tunggu," Christ pun langsung berdiri mengejar keduanya. Hutan yang mereka lewati saat ini sangatlah lebat dan lembab, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan jalan yang agak berlumpur membuat Christa jadi banyak mengeluh disamping itu, Chou Len juga sering mengganggunya.

"MENDOUKOSAI!," teriak Christa setelah ia dijitak oleh Chou Len.

"Weeek! Dasar anak kecil!," seru Chou Len sambil berlari.

"KEMBALI KAU!" seru Christa sambil mengejar Chou Len.

"Haaah, dasar anak – anank," Christ menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua anak kecil yang harus ia jaga.

"Chris!," tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan Christa dan Chou Len. Christ pun berlari ke arah suara anak – anak itu karena takut hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Ada apa?," tanya Christ bingung melihat Christa dan Chou Len yang baik – baik saja.

"Itu," Christa menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang terbaring lemas di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Dia pingsan," Christ mengecek nadi dan nafas orang yang terbaring lemas itu.

"Lebih baik kita bawa dia ke desa terdekat," seru Chou Len.

"Baiklah, biar aku gendong orang ini," Christ langsung menggendong orang pingsan itu dipunggungnya dan langsung berjalan mencari desa terdekat.

"Hei, Christ, aku mau tanya," bisik Christa.

"Apa tuan?," jawab Christ santai

"Kenapa kau mau mengajak dia?," Christa menunjuk kearah Chou Len.

"Kau kan tahu. Dia yang mau ikut, bukan aku yang mengajaknya, jadi jangan salahkan aku," jawab Christ dengan agak cuek.

"Humph!," Christa kembali menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda sebal.

"Hei hei!," seru Chou Len.

"Apa?," tanya Christ sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau yakin orang itu tidak apa – apa?," tanya Chou Len sambil mencolek – colek orang yang digendong Christ.

"Aku yakin. Kau tenang saja," Jawab Christ dan tiba – tiba _'praang'_ Christa memukulkan sebuah botol berisi cairan hingga pecah ke kepala orang yang Christ gendong.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!," seru Christ dan Chou Len, tapi Christa malah terus melangkah sambil tersenyum.

"U-ugh... eh? HEI! Stop stop!," tiba – tiba orang yang Chris gendong terbangun.

"Kau sudah sadar?," Christ langsung menurunkan orang yang ia gendong.

"Ugh... terima kasih mau menggendongku," orang itu membungkuk di hadapan Christ.

"Ah, tidak, eh, sama – sama," Christ ikut membungkuk.

"Ah, saya Shinju, salam kenal," kata orang yang Christ gendong tadi sambil tetap membungkuk dan tiba – tiba Christa melompat, serta menduduki punggung Christ yang masih membungkuk hingga Christ terjatuh.

"Aku Putri Christa!," seru Christa.

"Aku Chou Len," seru Chou Len ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"A-aduh... A-aku C-Christ...," sahut Christ yang masih diduduki oleh Christa.

"Kalian ini darimana? Kelihatannya kalian sedang melakukan perjalanan.," tanya Shinju sambil memperhatikan bawaan Christ dan Chou Len.

"Kami dari Nagi," jawab Chou Len

"BUKAN! Kami dari Aria," seru Christ sambil mengangkat badannya dan membuat Christa terjatuh yang kemudian _'JDAAAGH!'_ Christa langsung memukul Christ dengan palu besar hingga Christ terpental.

"DASAR TIDAK SOPAN! SAKIT TAHU!," ucap Christa dengan wajah sangar.

"haha... haha...," Shinju pun mundur pelan – pelan karena takut.

"Hei kamu! Darimanakah kamu?," tanya Christa.

"Saya dari kota dekat sini," jawab Shinju sambil menunjuk ke ujung jalan di hutan itu.

"Memangnya di dekat sini ada kota?," tanya Chou Len.

"Ada, tapi mungkin tidak banyak dikenal orang," Jawab Shinju sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Namanya kotanya apa?," tanya Christa penasaran

"Rhein, Town of Monk," jawab Shinju sambil menunjukan beberapa gerakan bela diri.

"Monk?," Chou Len memasang tampang bingung.

"ya, monk. Monk adalah orang yang belajar ilmu bela diri baik itu dengan tangan kosong atau dengan senjata," jelas Shinju.

"Wow, tedengar keren," Chou Len langsung membayangkannya.

"Baik, baik. Cukup mengobrolnya, ayo kita jalan ke kota yang Shinju bilang," seru Christ.

"Yap! Ayo ayo!," Christa langsung berjalan mendahului yang lain.

Lebih dari setengah hari mereka berjalan menelusuri hutan dan akhirnya mereka pun bisa melihat Kota Rhein, Kota para Monk. Kota tersebut sangatlah luas, tapi bangunannya sangatlah sederhana. Selama perjalanan ke Kota, Shinju banyak menceritakan tentang berbagai macam hal, termasuk tentang Bharong yang merupakan mahluk mitologi masyarakat Rhein yang konon masih hidup dan saat ini adalah saat dimana ia akan meminta korban. Shinju juga menjelaskan mengapa para Monk hanyalah para pria, sedangkan para wanita tidak boleh menjadi seorang Monk.

"Apa masih jauh?," keluh Christa sementara Christ dan Chou Len asyik mendengarkan cerita Shinju.

"Ah, maaf, kita sudah di gerbang masuk," jawab Shinju sambil tersenyum.

"Bodohnya kau sampai – sampai tak menyadari kalau sudah sampai di depan kota," seru Chou Len sambil tersenyum.

"HUMPH!," Christa kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan sudah mengangkat palu besar yang entah darimana datangnya, tapi Christa tidak bisa mengayunkan palunya karena seseorang menahannya.

"Jangan gunakan benda itu,nak," tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara seorang gadis.

"Hah? Siapa kau? Bertindak seenaknya!," Christa menoleh sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Heh? WAAAAAA! LUCUNYA!," gadis itu langsung mencubit kedua pipi Christa dengan gemasnya.

"Aduh pipi... pipi...," Christa berkaca – kaca sambil mengelus – elus kedua pipinya yang merah karena di cubit oleh gadis misterius yang menahan palunya tadi.

"Perkenalkan, dia Vee Lee, tapi panggil saja Lee," Shinju memperkenalkan gadis tadi ke Christ dan Chou Len.

"Kalian ini siapa?," tanya gadis bernama Vee Lee tadi.

"Kami hanya petualang yang kebetulan lewat," jawab Christ santai.

"Kau seorang Monk?," tanya Chou Len ke Vee Lee.

"Yap," jawab Vee Lee singkat

"Bukan, dia bukan monk!," seru Shinju tiba – tiba.

"Apa urusanmu! Aku adalah monk! Bahkan aku lebih baik dari dirimu!," seru Vee Lee kesal.

"Kau hanya petarung liar!," seru Shinju. Vee Lee sangat kesal dan langsung melompat ke atas gerbang lalu menghilang entah kemana.

"Wanita yang keras keras kepala," Christ menggelenggkan kepala.

"Ya, tapi aku akui, dia memang jauh lebih hebat dari smua Monk yang ada disini," Shinju mendorong gerbang agar Christ dan yang lain bisa masuk, sementara itu.

"Aduh... pipi... pipi...," Christa masih sibuk dengan pipinya yang masih merah akibat di cubit Lee tadi.

"Hihihi," Chou Len menghampiri Christa secara diam – diam.

"Heh? WAAAAAA!," Christa yang menoleh ketika Chou Len berada dibelakangnya kembali mendapat cubitan di pipi.

"Hihihi, tembem, tembem," Chou Len mencubit pipi Christa dengan sangat gemas dan _'jdaaaak!'_ palu besar langsung mendarat di kepala Chou Len.

"Pipi... pipi...," Christa mengelus – elus pipinya lagi yang merah karena di cubit.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kota Rhein, Christ langsung diantar Shinju ke sebuah tempat yang cukup besar, bisa dikatakan sebuah dojo terbesar di Kota Rhein.

"Master sudah menunggumu," Shinju mempersilahkan Christ masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar dan ditengahnya duduk seorang tua yang sedang bermeditasi.

"Maaf saya mengganggu," Christ membungkuk dihadapan orang tua itu.

"Tidak apa – apa, nak. Aku Hyiijo, tetua di Kota Rhein ini," orang itu mengganggukan kepala.

"Master Hyiijo, saya moho ijin istirahat di kota ini untuk beberapa hari," kata Christ dengan sopan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat. Kalau boleh tau, dimana putri kecil yang kau jaga itu?," tanya Hyiijo.

"Dia ada di luar, apa kau mau menemuinya?," tanya Christ lagi.

"Tidak, nanti juga bisa bertemu. Sekarang istirahatlah. Shinju, antarkan orang ini ke kamar yang telah kita sediakan," perintah Hyiijo pada Shinju yang langsung mengantarkan Christ ke kamarnya.

"Baik, aku akan mengantar yang lain ke kamar mereka, jadi kau kutinggalkan dulu disini. Ada baiknya kalau kau istirahat, pasti kau lelah berjalan jauh dari Aria sana," Shinju kemudian meninggalkan Christ sendirian.

"Kota ini sangat damai ya," ucap Christ sambil berbaring.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?," tiba – tiba Vee Lee muncul.

"HEH! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?," tanya Christ kaget.

"Aku bisa masuk lewat mana saja jika aku mau," jawab Vee Lee dengan nada sombong.

"Hah... terserahlah. Oh iya maksudmu tadi apa?," tanya Christ mengingat ucapan Vee Lee sebelumnya.

"Rhein tidak lagi aman seperti dulu, Bharong kembali setiap bulan dan hari ini ia akan kembali untuk mengambil gadis – gadis terpilih sebagai kurban persembahan," jelas Vee Lee.

"Maksudmu, Bharong itu benar – benar ada?," Christ bingung dan penasaran.

"Bharong memang ada. Ia adalah mahluk paling menyeramkan. Bentuk nya mirip seekor naga, hanya saja lebih jelek," Vee Lee mengambilkan secangkir teh untuk Chris dari meja yang ada di kamar itu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi Shinju bilang itu hanya mahluk mitologi," Christ semakin tertarik dengan cerita Vee Lee.

"Awalnya memang, tapi sekarang ia kembali," Vee Lee menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau?," Christ memegang bahu Vee Lee.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedih bila melihat teman – temanku diambil oleh mahluk itu," Vee Lee mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah, kalau ia datang, kita akan hadapi bersama," Christ merangkul Vee Lee bermaksud menenangkan dan tiba – tiba.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!," terdengar suara teriakan Christa. Christ dan Vee Lee berlari dan ternyata Bharong benar – benar muncul. Ia mengambil Christa dan Chou Len.

"Christa!," teriak Christ sambil berusaha untuk meraih Christa, tapi terlambat, Christa dan Chou Len yang tidak sadarkan diri dibawa terbang oleh naga aneh bernama Bharong itu.

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!," Christ memukuli tembok karena kesal tidak bisa menjaga Christa.

"Tenang, kita masih punya harapan," seru Vee Lee.

"Maksudmu?," Christ bingung.

"Aku pernah melihat Bharong masuk ke sarangnya, jadi dengan kata lain, aku tahu dimana sarangnya," Vee Lee langsung berlari dan Christ pun ikut, tapi di ketika mereka sampai di pintu.

"Kalian jangan pernah melawan takdir yang telah Bharong tentukan," Hyiijo mencegat jalan mereka. Chris yang kesal kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Bicaralah pada pedangku kalau kau masih menghalangi aku untuk mendapatkan Christa kembali!," seru Christ dengan sangat marah.

"Master, biarlah. Christ punya tanggung jawab terhadap Christa, jadi biarkan dia pergi," Shinju tiba – tiba muncul dari balik pilar besar dekat pintu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Shinju, kau ikut dengan mereka," Hyiijo kemudian kembali ke ruang meditasinya.

"Baik, kita bergerak sekarang!," Christ, Shinju, dan Vee Lee pun berangkat menuju tempat yang menurut Vee Lee adalah sarang dari si Bharong.

Perlu waktu 1 hari untuk mencapai tempat dimana Bharong bersarang, tapi demi Christa, hal itu bukanlah masalah bagi Christ.

"Itu dia!," Vee Lee menunjuk ke sebuah goa besar yang disekitarnya dipenuhi tulang belulang.

"Baiklah, aku kita bunuh naga sialan itu!," Christ mencabut pedang dari punggungnya dan langsung menghentakannya ke tanah hingga mengakibatkan suara gemuruh yang dahsyat. Christ masuk dengan penuh kemarahan, sedangkan Shinju dan Vee Lee agak ragu dalam melakukan hal itu, tapi alkhirnya mereka memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

"KELUARLAH KAU!," teriak Christ di dalam goa.

"Christ, tenanglah," Vee Lee menepuk pundak Christ

"KELUARLAH! Hah? Apa itu?," Christ terpaku melihat sebuah altar besar di dalam goa tersebut.

"Ini Bharong Altar, tempat penyembahan Bharong," jelas Shinju. Christ melihat ke seluruh Altar dan.

"DISANA KAU! KEMBALIKAN CHRISTA KU!," tanpa pikir panjang Christ langsung berlari ketika ia tahu posisi Bharong ada dimana. Shinju dan Vee Lee mundur karena takut, tapi Christ malah menerjang hingga akhirnya ia pun menebaskan pedangnya ke kepala sang naga. Naga tersebut jatuh ke tanah, Christa dan Chou Len pun terbebas dari genggaman Bharong.

"MATI KAU!," Christ kembali ingin menebaskan pedangnya, tapi ekor si naga lebih cepat dan Christ pun terpental menghantam dinding goa.

"Christ!," seru Vee Lee and Shinju secara bersamaan.

"Kita harus bantu dia!," seru Vee Lee. Shinju mengangguk dan langsung berlari menerjang si naga.

"EARTH STYLE! STALACMITH TOWER!," Shinju mengerem dan langsung menghentakan kakinya dengan sangat kuat sehingga memberi efek tekanan pada tanah yang berujung dengan munculnya sebuah stalakmit besar yang mendorong sang naga ke atas.

"HAAAAAA! WIND STYLE! WIND WHIP!," Shinju langsung menggerakan kakinya dari bawah keatas secara melingkar sehingga memberi efek dorongan angin yang besar yang membuat sang naga yang terangkat oleh stalakmit tadi terpental menghantam altar. Sementara itu Vee Lee mengevakuasi Christ dan Chou Len ke tempat yang aman.

"HAAAAAA!," Christ kembali maju dan menebas lagi kepala sang naga hingga ia terjatuh ke tanah.

"GILIRANKU! EARTH STYLE! PRESSING PILLAR!," Shinju langsung mengambil kesempatan dengan menghentakan kakinya untuk menciptakan sebuah pilar besar untuk menjepit sang naga di langit – langit goa.

"LAST ATTACK! EARTH STYLE! STALACTITH!," Shinju melompat dan menendang langit – langit goa dan menciptakan stalakmit yang menembus tubuh sang naga.

"YEAH! Hah?," Shinju yang senang tiba – tiba kaget, karena ternyata yang ia hancurkan hanya kulit dan sebagian daging dari si naga.

"Dimana yang asli?," Shinju menjadi panik setelah tahu usahanya sia – sia.

"Wujudnya berubah," seru Christ.

"Grrrrrrr...," tiba – tiba muncul sesosok mahluk berpedang dengan tubuh seekor naga, hanya saja ukurannya sebesar manusia dan berdiri tegak.

"Itu dia, Bharong yang asli," Christ menatap naga tersebut dengan penuh kewaspadaan dan tiba – tiba naga itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Christ dan Shinju terus berusaha menghindari serangannya.

"Dia cepat sekali!," Seru Shinju sambil terus menghindar.

"Sial! Eh?," Christ yang melompat mundur tiba dihadapkan dengan si naga yang bergerak dengan kecepatan sama dengan Christ.

"ROAAAAAR!," naga itu menebaskan pedangnya dan baju baja Christ langsung berlubang terkena tebasan itu bahkan Christ juga terluka.

"Christ!," Shinju langsung menghampiri Christ, tapi si naga malah mengganti targetnya. Shinju yang merasa menjadi target pun menghindar, tapi terlambat, si naga muncul dengan sangat cepat dibelakangnya dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya.

"Wind Style! Gentle Blow!," Shinju hilang bersama hembusan angin beberapa detik sebelum pedang ditebaskan ke tubuhnya.

"GRRRRR!," si naga terlihat gusar dan mencari – cari dimana Shinju berada.

"Water Style! Frozen Kick!," Shinju muncul tiba – tiba ketika si naga lengah dan berhasil membekukannya.

"Mati kau, Raijin!," Shinju seketika itu juga mengangkat tangannya dan munculah bola – bola petir kecil yang terus menjadi satu hingga menjadi seukuran bola kaki yang kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Bharong yang membeku. Ledakan dahsyat terjadi hingga menggetarkan seisi goa.

"You are finish!," Seru Shinju sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke bawah tepat ke arah kepulan asap bekas ledakan tadi.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAA!," tiba – tiba sesuatu muncul dari tanah dan langsung menghajar Shinju yang lengah.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!," Shinju langsung jatuh ke tanah setelah terkena pukulan tiba – tiba tadi.

"Naugi... Tao... Shi... Tandare...," mahluk yang berbentuk seperti seorang ksatria itu pun melangkah perlahan sambil terus mengucapkan kata yang sama.

"Ka... Uina... Kho... Abari...," Mahluk itu menarik kerah baju Shinju hingga ia terangkat dari tanah. Shinju langsung tidak bisa bergerak karena serangan tadi, jadi iya tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa ketika Bharong mulai mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan bersiap membunuh Shinju.

"Kaoi... Tha... Ishen...," Bharong menggerakan tangannya, tapi untungnya Vee Lee langsung menendang kepala Bharong si naga.

"Huft! Untung saja," Vee Lee terlihat santai.

"Bo-bodoh... ka-kau me-melawan Bha-Bharong! Ja-jangan sa-santai!," Shinju terlihat kesal melihat tingkah Vee Lee yang santai, padahal sedang melawan Bharong yang merupakan salah satu dewa menurut kepercayaan di Rhein.

"Kau yang bodoh," Vee Lee tersenyum dan langsung menyerang Bharong lagi. Tiba – tiba Shinju terpaku melihat Vee Lee. Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba – tiba Shinju melihat Vee Lee memancarkan aura berwarna emas.

"Aku seperti pernah membaca hal ini," kata Shinju dalam hati sambil berusaha bersandar pada dinding goa.

"Lee! Biar aku bantu!," Christ yang mulai pulih berteriak dan langsung mengerahkan segala tenaga yang masih ia miliki.

"Aku juga kuat kalau hanya ini!," seru Vee Lee sambil berlari mendekati Bharong.

"Jangan sombong!," Christ pun berlari sekuat mungkin sambil mengangkat pedangnya.

"HAAAAAAAT!," Vee Lee langsung melompat dan mengarahkan tendangan ke wajah Bharong.

"HAAAAAA!," Christ pun mengarahkan tebasannya ke Bharong, tapi kedua serangan itu dapat ditepis.

"Uhi... Ga... Kio... Saga...," Bharong menatap Christ dan langsung menyerangnya. _'traaang!'_ serangan Bharong berhasil Christ tangkis, tapi Bharong tidak berhenti, malah ia menyerang Christ secara terus menerus.

"HAAAAA!," Christ yang tidak mau kalah juga membalas. Pertarungan sengit antara Christ dan Bharong terjadi. Benturan antara senjata milik mereka berdua begitu kuat dan sering kali hal tersebut memberi efek pada area di sekitarnya.

"Aku bantu!," Vee Lee langsung melompat dan hinggap di punggung Bharong. Di saat yang bersamaan itu membalik tubuhnya sehingga Bharong terangkat dan berada di bawah, kemudian Vee Lee menghentakan kakinya sehingga Bharong terdorong menghantam tanah.

"HAAAAAA!," Christ langsung menebas Bharong yang masih berada di tanah hingga goa itu bergetar.

"Manusia... tetaplah... manusia...," tiba muncul lagi mahluk lain dari dalam altar yang hancur tadi.

"Siapa kau!," Christ mengambil sikap bertarung.

"Itu Bharong. Ini wujud asli dari Bharong," Vee Lee terpana melihat Bharong yang muncul lagi setelah dihajar habis – habisan.

"Berapa wujud yang ia punya ha?," Christ bingung melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian... tidak... akan... menang...," Bharong turun dari altar dengan santai.

"Berisik!," Christ langsung berlari untuk menghajar Bharong, tapi terlambat, Bharong mengangkat tangannya dan tiba – tiba Christ sudah terkurung di dalam sebuah kubah dari kaca.

"A-apa ini? HAAAA!," Christ menebas kubah itu, tapi semakin kuat tebasannya, semakin banyak energi yang diserap kubah itu.

"Christ!," seru Vee Lee.

"Manusia... tidak... pantas... hidup...," Bharong langsung bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan menyerang Vee Lee.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!," Vee Lee juga bergerak menyerang Bharong dan terjadilah pertempuran tangan kosong antara Vee Lee dan Bharong. Sementara itu, di luar goa, Hyiijo dan beberapa monk terkuat datang untuk membantu Christ, Vee Lee, dan Shinju.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus menolong mereka," seru Hyiijo yang kemudian menyuruh para monk untuk mencari jalan masuk ke goa, tapi tidak satu pun yang menemukannya. Mereka hanya menemukan Chou Len dan Christa yang masih tak sadarkan diri di dekat sebuah batu besar. Di dalam goa, Shinju sudah kehilangan kekuatannya, bahkan bicara saja ia sudah tidak kuat. Christ juga demikian, usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari kubah yang Bharong buat.

Vee Lee bertarung terus tanpa henti bahkan tempo serangan mereka berdua bertambah cepat.

"Huft! Kau kuat juga ya," Vee Lee sudah terlihat lelah.

"Kau... akan... mati...," Bharong menatap Vee Lee dengan penuh konsentrasi dan mereka berdua kembali bertarung, tapi kali ini Vee Lee terjebak. Bharong menghentakan kakinya ke tanah dan membuat retakan yang membuat kaki Vee Lee terjebak.

"AH!," Vee Lee langsung tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Kau... akan... mati...," Bharong mendekati Vee Lee yang kakinya terjebak di retakan yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Kau! A-a-ah...," Vee Lee langsung tidak bisa berkata apa – apa karena sebuah pedang dari tanah telah menembus dadanya.

"Manusia... tidak... akan... menang...," Bharong berjalan menjauhi jasad Vee Lee dan kembali ke altarnya.

"LEE!," Seru Christ dari dalam kubah.

"L-Lee," Shinju mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk berbicara.

"Aku harap semua baik – baik saja," Hyiijo berdoa di luar goa demi keselamatan Christ dan yang lain. Monk dan para penduduk di Rhein juga berdoa begitu mereka mendapat kabar bahwa ada yang memerangi Bharong.

"SIAL! AWAS KAU BHARONG!," seru Christ sambil berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya dan mengangkat lagi pedangnya.

"Aku... tidak bisa... mati...," Bharong membangun altarnya kembali dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau! Akan! Mati!," dengan tenaga yang terakhir Christ mengangkat pedangnya dan tiba – tiba.

"Migael... Migael...," terdengar suara yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"I-ini?," Christ tiba – tiba saja terbangun di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya putih.

"Migael... Migael...," suara itu muncul lagi. Christ melihat ke segala arah berusaha mencari asal suara itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Hatimu... siapa... siapa yang ada di hatimu?," tiba – tiba suara itu bertanya.

"Hatiku?," Christ memegang dadanya sambil berpikir.

"Ya... Migael... siapa yang mau kau lindungi?," suara itu bertanya lagi.

"Dia...," Christ menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Siapakah dia, adikku?," suara itu semakin mendekat.

"Dia... a-aku tidak tahu," Christ tiba – tiba bingung sendiri.

"Adikku, siapakah dia?," suara itu semakin jelas.

"Dia... aku tidak tahu dia siapa," Christ memegang kepalanya.

"Kemarilah adikku, peluklah aku," tiba – tiba muncul sesosok bayang putih bercahaya menghampiri Christ.

"Kau...," Christ langsung bayangan itu tanpa berpikir hal lain lagi.

"Siapakah dia, adikku?," tanya bayang bercahaya putih itu.

"Dia... Christa...," Christ langsung memejamkan mata dan menguatkan pelukannya.

"Kau kenal aku... ya kan, Migael?," mahluk bercahaya itu mengelus rambut Christ.

"Kau... kakakku... Mikhael," tiba – tiba mata Christ berubah menjadi putih, begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang berubah warna dan bertambah panjang. Disekeliling tubuhnya di hiasi dengan cahaya putih dan luka bekas tebasan Bharong tadi seketika itu sembuh bahkan armornya kembali utuh.

"Kau! Iblis! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!," Christ yang berubah menjadi wujud aslinya langsung menghentakan kaki dan hancurlah kubah yang tadi mengurungnya. Di saat yang bersamaan Vee Lee yang mati kembali hidup. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya yang tiba – tiba berubah menjadi seperti mata kucing.

"Agi... Hutashe... kyato...," Vee Lee mengucapkan sebuah bahasa yang aneh.

"Dia kembali," Hyiijo di luar goa berhenti berdoa karena merasakan kekuatan yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

"Kemenagan ditangan kita!," seru para pendeta di kota.

"Is.. Lui... Khe... Sai...," Vee Lee melepaskan diri dari pedang tanah yang menancap di dadanya.

"I-itu... di-dia...," Shinju langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kita menang!," Seru para monk di dojo.

"Kita tidak akan mengorban kan korban lagi untuk Bharong!," Hyiijo bersemangat.

"Kau... kita... bersama... melindungi... manusia...," Vee Lee kini berubah, di keningnya muncul tanda berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Kita musnahkan iblis ini untuk selamanya," Christ yang berubah wujud menjadi Migael langsung mengambil sikap bertarung.

"Shinju... bangunlah...," Shinju mendengar bisikan dan langsung terbangun. Ia terkejut ketika sadar bahwa lukanya sudah sembuh.

"A-aku... masih hidup?," Shinju memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya yang ternyata memang sembuh 100%.

"Kau... Malaikat...," Vee Lee yang berubah memandangi Christ yang juga telah berubah.

"Siapapun engkau, selama kau tidak menindas manusia, aku akan membantumu," Christ atau Migael menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda mengajak maju untuk bertarung dan Vee Lee pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Penguasa 9999 style, dewa dari semua Monk," Hyiijo memandang langit.

"Pemburu para iblis dan dewa yang menindas manusia," para pendeta menundukan kepala dan kembali berdoa.

"Pembawa kebajikan di bumi," seru para Monk di dojo.

"Guru yang terbaik dan pengasih," seru seorang kakek.

"Dia...,"

"The Last Monk Warior! Esuna!," secara serentak semua orang di Rhein mengatakan hal tersebut sambil menebarkan bunga dan memainkan alat musik.

"Kita maju," Christ langsung maju menyerang Bharong.

"Kalian... keras... kepala...," Bharong juga langsung menyerang Christ. Duel maut terjadi seketika itu juga. Christ dan Bharong bertarung hebat, tidak lama Vee Lee atau Esuna terlihat bergabung.

"Punishment Cross!," ditengah pertarungan Christ yang menjadi Migael menebaskan pedangnya keatas dan muncullah sebuah salib besar yang langsung menghentikan gerakan Bharong.

"Kalian... tidak... bisa... membunuhku...," seru Bharong yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak akibat terikat di salib besar yang Christ buat.

"Amaterashu Style! Sun Flower Canon!," Vee Lee kemudian mengumpulkan tenaga di kedua tangannya dan ia lepas begitu kekuatan itu sudah menjadi besar.

"ROOOOAAAAAAARRRR!," Bharong mengaum sambil berusaha lepas, tapi terlambat, serangan Vee Lee sudah menerjang dirinya hingga ia terdorong.

"In The Name of God! Final Strike!," Christ mengambil ancang – ancang akan berlari.

"Kuberikan kekuatanku padamu, adikku," terlihat Mikhael, Malaikat Perang, muncul dan ikut memegang pedang Christ.

"HEAVENLY CROSS!," seru Christ dan Mikhael bersamaan. Mereka berdua langsung bergerak dengan sangat cepat ke arah Bharong dan begitu tepat berada di depan Bharong, Christ menebaskan pedangnya ke atas hingga ia berbalik membelakangi Bharong.

"God Bless You," terdengar suara Christ menyatu dengan suara Mikhael.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!," Sebuah tanda salib besar langsung terukir di dinding goa tepat dibelakang Bharong dan cahaya yang tanda itu keluarkan menyedot jiwa Bharong sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya yang tersisanya hanyalah baju perang yang tadi ia pakai.

"Panggilah aku... jangan sungkan...," terlihat Mikhael mengelus kepala Christ yang masih menjadi Migae. Christ diam dan kemudian jatuh pingsan ke tanah

Sementara itu, Vee Lee yang masih menjadi Esuna terbang ke langit menembus goa tersebut.

"Kalian... Terima... Kasih...," tiba – tiba sesuatu keluar dari tubuh Vee Lee. Itulah Esuna, dewa dari para Monk dan penguasa seluruh Monk Style di dunia.

"Kau... Terima Kasih...," Esuna tersenyum pada Vee Lee.

"E-Esuna...," Vee Lee seketika itu juga meneteskan air mata.

"Kau... Monk... Terbaik... terimalah...," Esuna memegang kepala Vee Lee dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda berupa tato berbentuk sebuah tombak.

"I-ini?,"

"Mystic... weapon...," Esuna kembali tersenyum.

"Ja-jangan – jangan.. i-ini...," Vee Lee menatap mata Esuna.

"Ya... Esuna Style... Spear of Soul...," Esuna melihat ke langit.

"E-Esuna...," Vee Lee memegang tangan Esuna.

"Aku... sudah... di jemput...," Esuna terus menatap ke langit dan terlihat beberapa bola cahaya warna – warni turun mendekati Esuna.

"AH! Ka-kalian!," Vee Lee terkejut begitu melihat wujud manusia dari bola – bola warna – warni yang mendekati Esuna. Mereka ada Monk Warior, ksatria Monk yang menjadi legenda di Rhein dan Esuna adalah pemimpinnya

"A-aku tidak percaya... ka-kalian benar – benar ada?,"

"I-itu Monk Warior," Shinju juga terkejut begitu ia melihat ke langit.

"Kami memang ada," jawab seorang monk beraura biru yang adalah Vai Long, Monk of Water.

"Legenda tidak pernah bohong, bukan?," sahut monk berwarna merah yang adalah Shen Tao, Monk of Flame.

"Kau kini percaya kami ada dan tetaplah begitu," sahut monk lain yang beraura coklat yang adalah Tjin Hyu, Monk of Earth.

"Apa yang kau lihat, juga dilihat semua orang," sahut Monk lain yang beraura hijau yang adalah Kyu Hanzo, Monk of Wind.

"Kau telah membantu kami, jadi sebuah kehormatan bagi kami untuk muncul dihadapanmu," sahut yang lain dengan aura kuning yang adalah Hanzi Koto, Monk of Thunder. Vee Lee dibawa turun kembali ke tanah oleh para Monk Warior.

"Terima Kasih atas bantuanmu terhadap Esuna," seru 2 Monk kembar beraura hitam dan putih yang adalah the twin monk, Hu Koujun dan Hu Koijin, Monk of Light and Monk of Darkness.

"Hyiijo... kemarilah," Esuna menyadari Hyiijo ada dibelakangnya sedang bersembunyi.

"Ma-maaf, ha-hamba takut," Hyiijo langsung bersujud.

"Berdirilah... Jaga... kota... ini...," Esuna tersenyum sambil membantu Hyiijo berdiri.

"Kami akan menunjukan sesuatu," seru Vai Long. Monk Warior lain mengangguk dan langsung terbang menjauh.

"Hap! Water Style! Tsunami!," Vai Long menghentakan kaki dan tiba – tiba muncul sebuah ombak besar yang juga mengangkat Vai Long ke udara.

"Hyat! Earth Style! Mountain!," Tjin Hyu menghentakan kakinya beberapa kali dan muncul sebuah gunung besar yang kemudian dibasahin oleh tsunami dari Vai Long yang mengakibatkan munculnya berbagai macam tumbuhan.

"Giliranku! Haaat! Fire Style! Lava!," Shen Tao melompat dan memukul bagian tertinggi dari gunung yang Tjin Hyu buat dan keluarlah semburan lava panas dan membakar sebagian dari bagian atas gunung itu.

"Wuuuu! Wind Style! Gentle Blow!," Kyu Hanzo mengeluarkan teknik tendangannya yang bisa menggerakan angin dan memeberi efek hembusan angin pada tumbuhan – tumbuhan di gunung yang Tjin Hyu buat.

"Baik! Thunder Style! Storm!," Hanzi Koto menembakan sebuah cahaya dari tangannya ke atas gunung itu dan tiba – tiba terjadi hujan petir dahsyat.

"Combo Style! Twilight!," the twin monk bergoyang – goyang kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke gunung buatan Tjin Hyu dan tiba – tiba muncul matahari dan bulan secara bersamaan.

Seketika itu juga, para Monk Warior dan Esuna menghilang.

"Eh? Kemana mereka?," Vee Lee melihat ke segala arah.

"Mereka sudah pergi," Hyiijo tiba – tiba muncul dibelakang Vee Lee.

"Pergi?," Vee Lee terlihat bingung.

"Ya, mereka pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk kembali suatu saat nanti," Hyiijo melangkah pergi.

"Lalu gunung yang mereka buat itu untuk apa?," Vee Lee melihat ke arah gunung yang para Monk Warior buat dan ternyata itu pun telah hilang.

"He-hei! Seseorang! Bisakah membantuku?," Shinju keluar dari goa sambil memapah Christ.

"Shinju? Oh, ok," Vee Lee langsung membantu Shinju memapah Christ yang tidak sadarkan diri kembali ke kota.

Keesokan harinya, Christ sudah terlihat bersiap – bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Kau akan berangkat hari ini?," tanya Shinju ketika membuka pintu kamar tempat Christ istirahat.

"Ya, kelihatannya Christa sudah tidak tahan berlama – lama di kota ini. Dia pasti ingin menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat," jawab Christ sambil terus merapikan perlengkapannya. Sementara itu di kamar lain.

"Ga mau!," teriak Christa.

"Ayo bangun!," Chou Len menarik kaki Christa.

"GA! AKU MAU DISINI!," Christa berusaha melepaskan kakinya.

"Lalu apa kalian akan terus bertiga?," tany Shinju pada Christ.

"Itu tergantung," Christ memakai baju bajanya.

"Tergantung?"

"Ya, tergantung ada yang mau ikut atau tidak," Christ memanggul tas dan pedangnya.

"Apa boleh aku ikut?," tanya Shinju sambil menunduk.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut," jawab Hyiijo yang tiba – tiba muncul.

"Kenapa guru?," Shinju terlihat kecewa.

"Tuan Christ, bawalah Vee Lee bersamamu, dia pasti lebih berguna," Hyiijo membungkuk.

"Kenapa harus dia!," Shinju sangat kecewa.

"Kurasa, akan lebih baik jika kami berdua saja," Christ membungkuk untuk menghormati dan meminta maaf atas penolakan yang ia berikan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis yang satunya?," tanya Shinju penasaran.

"Aku titipkan dia disini, ya setidaknya kalian bisa mengajarinya bela diri," Christ melangkah keluar.

"Hei, apa kita berangkat sekarang?," Christa sudah menunggu dengan wajah kesal di luar rumah.

"Ya, ayo berangkat," Christ mengangkat tas Christa dan berjalan ke perbatasan desa.

"Heh? Christ! Tunggu!," Chou Len berlari mengejar Christ, tapi ia di hadang Shinju.

"Kau akan tetap disini," Shinju langsung menarik Chou Len kembali ke dojo, sementara Christ sudah berjalan menuju gerbang luar kota tersebut.

Continue to Chapter 3 : Heart of The Princess


End file.
